


A Surprise for Dave

by Homesmut101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Dave, Davekat Week, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homesmut101/pseuds/Homesmut101
Summary: Karkat has a surprise for Dave, but it's not up to Dave for how it will go.





	A Surprise for Dave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, if it does well you can expect more from me. Thank you for reading.

Dave sat against the couch, Karkat was busy cleaning up after dinner. He had said he had a surprise for Dave afterwards which Dave had just rolled his eyes at. Karkat’s ideas of surprises were usually either weird or boring. Dave couldn’t blame him however, he was an alien after all. There were a few good surprises from Karkat over the years that they had been married and living together but Dave wasn’t expecting anything great from him tonight. Dave ran his hand through his hair as he often did, when he heard Karkat’s voice ring out from the kitchen.   
“Dave I will be upstairs however at 8:10 scream as loud as you can.” Okay, another weird surprise from Karkat, all hope of having a relaxing night just flew out the window. “Uh.. Why the hell would I do that?” Karkat approached him and put a finger to his lips. “Shhhhh. You’ll see Dave.” He walked upstairs. Dave let a sigh. Gog, he can be so weird sometimes, but Dave still loved him. It would only be five minutes until 8:10 he figured “What’s the worst that could happen?” He waited until 8:10 and screamed as loud as he could.  
Meanwhile Karkat was upstairs taking a shower, he knew for what he was planning to do with Dave tonight it would probably be good for him to take a shower first. He heard Dave’s somewhat manly scream come from downstairs. Karkat smiled and turned off the shower, he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. Karkat ran downstairs his hair still wet, he was only wearing his boxers as he stood in front of Dave. “What happened?”  
What the fuck was Karkat planning thought Dave. He looked him up and down, his jet-black hair still dripping. Dave knew he had heard the shower, but he had brushed it off. “You told me to scream for you Karkat.” Karkat smirked, “Oh Davey... I didn’t mean for you to scream like that.” Karkat pinned Dave flat on the couch. “I meant for you to scream out of pain and pleasure Sweetie.” Dave blushed deeply, “K-K-Karkat”. Karkat rarely heard Dave stammer. “Yes Dave?” Dave pushed his shades up his nose. “S-Shouldn’t we do this upstairs?”  
Karkat grinned and held Dave’s hand tightly. “Follow me slut.” Karkat took him upstairs, “We are doing something different tonight.” Dave couldn’t believe this, it was so unlike him. When he heard Karkat call him slut and pull his arm so roughly it had turned him on more than usual, his boner pressing against his pants. They reached the bedroom, Karkat shoved him and slammed the door behind him. Dave’s shades almost fell off as his face as he lost his balance. He gained his balance once again and stood back up. “Tonight I am in charge Davey, I own you, you are mine.” He almost said it with a growl. Dave couldn’t speak out of shock this sure as hell was a surprise. Karkat turned Dave around and ripped his shades off his face tossing them to the floor. He looked Dave dead in the eyes. He changed his tone to a more threatening one. “You are property to me Dave. You don’t matter. You are my whore. My slut. My bitch. Now, let’s start.”   
Dave looked behind him at the bed, it was fitted with cuffs on both bed posts another pair of cuffs were on the end of bed for both of his legs. They weren’t made for comfort Dave could tell because of the glint coming off of them, the glint of real steel. Next to the bed was a table covered with sex toys he and Karkat had gathered over the years. Some from Earth some from Alternia. Two words came from Dave’s mouth “Oh fuck...” He blushed deeply and turned his view back to Karkat’s piercing eyes. “Did I say turn around? Did I say you could speak?!” Dave stuttered “N-N-N-No you didn’t...” Dave was shaking now. Karkat stared him up and down. “Off with your clothes.” He stripped off all his clothes leaving him shaking not only because of fear but cold now too.  
“Dave.” Dave snapped out of it. “Yes?” Karkat traced a finger down Dave’s chest. “Your safe word is snow. However, snap your fingers if I put a gag on you.” That sentence was all Dave needed to hear to put him at ease. He loved the feeling of Karkat being in control for once, but it was good he was getting consent before going any further. Dave simply nodded wanting more of this version of Karkat. Karkat pulled away and him and Dave went back to being in some kind of sync like bond.  
“On the bed.” He commanded pointing a stern finger past Dave’s shoulder towards his awaiting “pleasure.” Dave shifted his feet somewhat anxious and excited to the bedside, throwing his body flat against the bed on his back. Karkat walked to the side of the bed, looking down at his face. “That’s more like it...” He walks around the bed securing both cuffs at the bedposts to his wrists. “Don’t think you won’t be punished for earlier...” The cuffs pressed against Dave’s wrists tightly, every time he tried to move the metal cut into his wrists. He made a note not to struggle with them. However, the way this was going Dave knew he would. “Aren’t these a little tight?” Karkat turned towards him and slapped him right across the face. “No talking Davey. It seems I will have to punish you more yes?” Dave smiled at the thought, the sting still burning his cheek.  
Karkat started to undress as Dave eyed him up and down his boner getting worse by the minute. “Yes, please do...” Karkat smirked as he pulled his boxers down revealing his bright red bulge. The scent of cherries filled the room. Karkat walked to the end of the bed and cuffed both his legs. “If you want it, I won’t give it to you.” He lays on top of him almost. Dave grinded his hips against him, his boner getting control of him. “Not so fast Davey.”  
Karkat got off of him completely, standing beside the table of sex toys somewhat nonchalantly, with holding what Dave wanted from him. Dave remained patient however, but he couldn’t help but breath a bit heavily. Karkat reached a clawed hand over the table making his decision rather carefully, not wanting to stimulate Dave too much. Teasing him slightly but simulating him as well. Tonight, was going to be an interesting one. He picked up a cock ring and slipped it on Dave’s already raging boner. He wanted to make him last far more than his normal amount. Dave pushed his hips up as the metal ring slid down to the base of his boner. “Too much for you Davey?” Dave shook his head, getting anxious for Karkat’s next move but excited as well.  
“Good boy...” Karkat looked over the table once more. Dave’s anxiety grew, feeling his blood pump through him to the core. A slight shaking in his fingertips emerged as he waited. Karkat pulled away from the table a steady plan in mind. He turned towards Dave gazing down at his ruby red irises. “Hello there, Davey.” Karkat got close to his face and kissed him gently as if to reassure Dave in a way. Dave took note of Karkat’s caution, accepting whatever action he may take towards him soon. Karkat slipped his tongue into the kiss, carefully avoiding teeth, flicking against Dave’s.  
Pulling away, Karkat kissed down Dave’s neck. Softly at first before growing to stop and bite gently, sucking at Dave’s most sensitive spots. Dave let out small whines of pleasure as Karkat’s bites grew harder, not hard enough to draw blood however leaving a trail of dark marks behind. Sure, to last for at least a few hours. Dave wondered how long this torture would last. Karkat made sure to be careful with sharp fangs against Dave’s soft and sensitive skin. He continued to nip and kiss around Dave’s collarbone. Dave tried to control himself not wanting to give in to Karkat. He kissed up the neck once more, trailing to Dave’s ear and bit gently. Dave whimpered, Karkat pulled away kissing down his chest. He trailed a tongue around one of his nipples before continuing downwards. Dave bit his lip at the sensation of his nipple being teased.  
Karkat kissed to the base of Dave’s cock down the shaft all the way to the tip. Dave bucked his hips, finally surrendering to Karkat’s seemingly never-ending tease. Dave almost pushed his boner into Karkat’s mouth before Karkat pulled away. “Something wrong Davey?” The tone he used, a condescending one. Dave shook his head once more, knowing it was just best to submit to him. Afterall, the entire tease had taken the life out of him. Karkat smiled devilishly, knowing he had won this time around. He stroked Dave’s boner a few times, letting him push against Karkat’s grip before moving his hand away again.  
Karkat picked up a vibrator from the table and placed it close to Dave’s cock after turning it on. Dave immediately felt the effects as the vibrations speed through him. He bucked his hips, pulling against the cuffs, ignoring the prick roughly pressing his skin. Karkat pulled the vibrator away, “You’re having way too much fun with that one.” Dave sighed and tried to gather himself. Karkat flicked it off and set it back on the table. “I think you’re warmed up enough...” He got on the bed, close to Dave’s crotch. “I want to taste you Davey.”  
Karkat licked his lips before leaning his head down, taking the head of Dave’s dick into his mouth. Swirling his tongue on the tip, Dave moaned. Karkat pulled away, “Do I need to gag you Dave?” Dave remained quiet. “Is that a yes Dave?” Karkat stood retrieving a ball gag, slipping it tightly on his lover. Karkat went back to Dave’s boner and instantly deep throated it, Dave was mostly quiet expect for a few muffled moans, the gag helped of course.  
Dave pushed hard and suddenly causing Karkat to gag. However, he soon got used to it with a well-practiced nodding of the head in sync with Dave’s occasional thrust into his mouth. Dave soon reached climax pushing hard into Karkat’s mouth at a faster speed. Karkat did his best to keep up, Dave released into him with a grunt. He licked Dave clean, loving the taste. He pulled away swallowing Dave’s load with a grin on his face. Dave was breathing heavily, out of nose. Karkat loosened the gag, sliding it off completely. “How was that?” Dave panted, managing a few stutters here and there.  
Karkat stared him in the eyes. “I am going to ride you Dave.” Dave felt a chill get sent through him, his cock already throbbing intensely. Karkat positioned himself carefully, sitting down on Dave. His cock entering Karkat’s nook, Karkat whined in between several swears. His bulge moving around on its own looking for any sort of friction. “Karkat.” He perked up. “What is it Davey?” Dave relaxed as he continued to push into Karkat a steady pace. Karkat gripping Dave’s thighs for support, forcefully. “How about we get these handcuffs off?” Karkat took them off carefully, still riding Dave. They were off with a few simple clicks. With his hands free, Dave reached for Karkat’s bulge gently pumping away.  
Karkat quickened his pace, in match with Dave. As they both orgasmed leaving them hyper sensitive. Karkat knowing this got off of Dave and kissed him roughly, before gently biting at Dave’s nipples earning him a deep moan from Dave in response. Karkat trailed a finger downwards again. He reached for Dave’s ass pushing a finger in gently. “Fuck...” Dave whimpered, damn Karkat sure was feeling brave tonight. Karkat added another finger, pushing Dave to more whines and moans. He pulled both fingers out and pushed his bulge close to the entrance, letting Dave get prepared. Karkat reached to the table for a bottle lube and applied it not wanting to hurt Dave too badly.  
Karkat’s bulge prodded the entrance, the wriggling feeling of Karkat’s bulge was killing Dave. Although, it was already quite slippery because of all the cum and genetic material Dave had appreciated that Karkat had applied lube. Karkat pushed the tip inside, the feeling still new and strange to Dave. It felt good to be filled, as Karkat pushed his bulge into Dave further. “Gog! Fuck KitKat!” Dave moaned uncontrollably as Karkat thrusted into him at a steady pace now, his bulge gaining control. Panting extremely heavily, the thrusting taking a toll on him. “When I am done with you, you won’t be able to walk for a week!” He shouted as he orgasmed and released a load of genetic material into Dave.  
Dave felt it inside him as the painful sensation that Karkat’s fucking had started as had grown to a more pleasurable one. Karkat pulled away lying next to Dave the final orgasm that the two shared both completely drained in their state of bliss. Dave wrapped a shivering arm around Karkat, stroking his hair and horns gently. Karkat started to purr as they both relaxed next to each other not worrying about taking a shower for now. Karkat started to drift off as Dave stared down at his sleeping husband, Karkat Strider. “I love you KitKat. That was one hell of a surprise KitKat.”


End file.
